


Anything for Miss Oberlin

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: There's nothing like fresh breakfast, prepared by someone you love.  Or that first sip of coffee, lovingly poured by the one person who adores you more than anything in the world.  And there's nothing like some morning femdom with your cute lover to start your day off right.





	Anything for Miss Oberlin

**Author's Note:**

> More smut for smut's sake! I just thought about Vera topping Oz, and I just had to write it. There's something adorable about him waiting on her hand and foot, but Oz is just adorable in general.

Oz ran the back of his wrist over his forehead giving a sigh of relief, the quiches were ready to bake. The shadow man was a good cook, but he couldn't shake the feeling he hadn't practiced this recipe enough. He'd only made it a few dozen times and was still unsure about his choice in cheese. By the tenth quiche Amira said she never wanted to see a single seed of quinoa again for as long as she lived. He couldn't help it, he wanted this to be perfect. It was for Vera after all.

Vera wasn't picky. She didn't like childish words like that, they were beneath her. High standards, now that was something that described her. The two were spending the weekend in her flat in the neighboring city. Apparently Vera had places like this all over, even as far as Tokyo and Mexico City. Oz couldn't help but imagine going on vacation with her to one of those far off locations. Though he was happy enough just to make her some breakfast in the flat's small kitchenette.

The quiches were carefully placed in the oven, the timer set, only for another timer to chime. Oz's mind raced for a moment, had he forgotten something? Was it an alarm? Relief dawned on him as he remembered that this was the alarm he set for the coffee. He turned it off, and went to the french press. On rare circumstances Vera would drink something other than scotch, red wine, poison, or the tears of her enemies, and “having been prepared by someone she actually trusted” was one of those exceptions.

Oz's delicate hands worked the plunger down, pressing the grounds against the bottom of the tempered glass container, then placed it to the tray he had prepared. No cream, no sugar, just a single cup and saucer. Oz removed his apron, putting it on a convenient hook on the wall. He was only wearing the pajama pants Vera had bought him, so the apron had been necessary.

The young man took the tray and carried it to the bedroom, his pulse quickening. His footsteps were soft, this coffee was expensive and he didn't want to spill a drop. He'd asked Laim for advice on which coffee to get to impress Vera, and even if the vampire couldn't drink the beverage this was one more topic he was an expert on. Oz wished he had spent more of his existence gaining knowledge, but it couldn't be helped.

Oz entered the bedroom, the temperature was balmy, the lighting smokey and dark. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Vera, still sleeping on the wine colored sheets. She was on her belly, which was normal as it was easier on her snakes, her shoulder was bare and looking positively kissable. Even when she was asleep, Vera still had a commanding aura about her.

“Morning.” Oz said.

Vera opened her eyes, a flash of red in the dark. She rose, gracefully moving into a sitting position. She didn't look like she had just woken up a moment ago, but like she was casually relaxing in bed. Now she could see her silk negligee, a green so deep it was almost black, with gold trim on the edges. It was all Oz could do to keep from trembling. He gave her a mouth-less smile, placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

“I made coffee.” Oz said.

Vera raised an eyebrow. “It smells good.”

Oz poured her a cup, and she took and the saucer in her well manicured hands. The shadow man couldn't help but watch intently as she sipped. It was hard to read Vera sometimes, but there was no disgust on her face.

“It's quite good.” Vera said. “Volcania yirgacheffe?”

Oz's bare shoulders slumped. Vera's gaze was locked on his face now, even as she sipped her coffee. She lowered it from her lips, which still looked perfect even without makeup.

“I k- kinda wanted to impress you.” Oz said, twiddling his fingers. “Find something new you hadn't tried.”

“If impressing me if what you want...” She said, reaching down to the hem of her night dress. “Then why don't you pleasure me, slut?”

The expression on her face was pure sensual wickedness as she lifted her dress, exposing her pussy to him. Oz's heart was pounding, she wasn't messing around this morning. He climbed onto the bed, moving carefully as not to disturb her coffee, but he was sure she wouldn't spill a drop. Her scent hit him, and his mouth spit, his tongue lolling out. He traced along her slit until settling on her clit, licking into the folds. Vera hardly moved or made a noise, she was going to make him work for that.

Much like cooking, Oz was skilled at oral but his time with Vera made him hone his craft. He's also learned her tastes in particular, and her taste in general. One hand was holding him up, pressed against those expensive sheets, while his other was holding onto her hips. His fingers sank into the flesh of her toned ass and hip, his tongue dipping deeper into her folds.

Oz glanced up as he moved his mouth lower, studying Vera's face. He looked for anything, a blush, a biting of her lip, even the tiniest trembling of her hands, anything to show he was having an effect on her. The gorgon looked like she was having her morning coffee at the local coffee shop. At least, from the waist up. He was well aware of how wet and flushed her intimacy was, there was even a gentle trembling of her thighs, meaning she was close. She was making him work so hard, but it turned him on, seeing just how in control she was.

Closing his eyes, Oz focused on working his mouth over her clit. He licked, his fingers digging into her until, finally! She finally made a noise! Her thighs pressed against him, but he struggled to look up and see her face. His eyes opened, her thighs still restraining him, and he looked up seeing a blissful smile on Vera's face.

“That was some good coffee.” She said, then opened her eyes, looking down at him. “And that orgasm was... Passable.”

Oz blushed, well aware that he was getting hard. It wasn't just from being pressed against Vera's warm intimacy... Well okay it was partially that along with her attitude, her power. It was so exciting.

“I've had my appetizer, my prelude.” Vera said, spreading her thighs. “Now, sit up.”

Oz obeyed, blushing as he sat up, his stiffening cock visible through his pants. These pants weren't something he normally would have worn. Vera had picked them out, which was something she normally did when they went out. The style of Vera Oberlin was known throughout Spooky High and the whole of the criminal underground. There was no way she could be seen with a lover and advisory who didn't match, or at least complement, her style. The pants were cashmere, and a dark gray. They had to be some of the most comfortable pants Oz had ever worn.

Vera held a finger to her lips, looking Oz over as if he was a rare Ming vase she had just been gifted. Oz could feel her gaze trail go from his blushing face, to his slender chest and settle on his erection, which was confined by his pants.

“Get your dick out.” Vera said after a moment.

Nodding, Oz pulled his pants down, giving a small sigh as his erection was freed. He wasn't big, but she had never belittled him for his size either. He hadn't noticed her grab a condom, but she had already torn the package opened and had the rubber around him.

Vera was on the pill, but she always made him use a condom. Someday the gorgon would like a successor, she had talked to him about it on occasion, though adoption seemed like it would be most likely. That was fine with Oz, even if he wouldn't mind taking care of his sweet, powerful lover while she was pregnant.

Oz's thoughts were interrupted as Vera grabbed his dick. The sound he gave was small, somewhere between a gasp and a hiss, white brows furrowing as the shadow man savored the sensation, his hips rocking slightly.

“You've been a good boy, right?” Vera's smooth, dark voice felt just as good as her hand on him. “You have not played with yourself since the last time we were together?”

Oz tried to speak, but all he could do was give a small shake of his head. He looked down at the sheets, unable to meet Vera's gaze. Vera raised an eyebrow.

“You disobeyed me?”

“I- I'm sorry! I was weak. I thought about how you looked in that dress you wore to the opera house...”

“You thought about our tryst in the booth?” Vera said with a smirk, her grip tightening.

Oz nodded. “It was kind of exciting. I was w-worried we'd be caught.”

The show they had gone to had been strange, but also pretty hot. It was hard to follow, but there were a lot of scantily clad monsters, and more than a few sex scenes. He was pretty sure if the show hadn't been so raunchy Vera never would have jumped his bones when there was the risk of being seen. Well, that and the fact that apparently it was completely normal for people to bone at this show. You had to sign a waiver saying you were okay with the possibility of seeing other people boning, and that you were the one doing the boning you would clean up your seat afterwards. Consent and all that, and apparently exhibitionism fell under that too. 

“I'm sure the mummy in the both across from us saw. I think he enjoyed the show.” Vera said, withdrawing her hand.

Vera climbed onto Oz's lap, her intimacy rubbing against his dick, but just enough to be teasing. Putting his arms behind him, Oz steadied himself. He knew Vera's favorite position, and he was coming to love it too. It was exciting watching Vera ride him, and watch those long, powerful legs move. She rubbed herself against him, and Oz tensed.

“Ahh! Miss Oberlin!” Oz moaned.

“Yes. As my slut you are to refer to me in formal terms.” Vera ordered.

Her assault continued, rubbing against his rock hard length, but not yet enveloping him. It felt so good, the teasing. It was like he was her plaything, there for her pleasure. In her frantic movements the delicate strap of Vera's nightdress slipped down her shoulder, revealing a firm nipple. She lowered herself, the underside of his shaft rubbing against her folds, making the shadow man tremble, a loud moan escaping him.

“You're being so shameful this morning.” Vera observed.

Oz nodded. The look in her eyes was one of hunger. She wasn't losing control, Vera was always in control, she was just pursuing her lustful urges and was completely in charge of them.

“Even after touching yourself when I ordered you not to? My my, you really are a slut.” Vera chided.

“I- It's true.” Oz agreed.

Finding out he liked being called 'slut', at least by Vera, had been a shock, but he embraced it. Though he was positive Vera could call him anything and it would make him hard. The powerful woman gazed down at him, her pupils so dilated with lust he could hardly see the reds of her irises, and he could feel the precum drip down his cock. He needed her.

“Maybe I should make good use of your hard prick. I do feel like some penetration.” Vera said, not breaking her gaze.

Vera raised herself up and lined up her pussy with his tip. Oz blushed at the positively pornographic sight, and it took everything he had to roll his hips to meet her. Hell, it was a miracle he hadn't blown his load right there.

“P- Please...” Os said, his voice small.

“Please what?” Vera prompted, delicious smirk on her face.

“Please! Please use my dick to pleasure your pussy!” Oz cried, screwing his eyes shut.

Vera was quiet for a while. Cautiously, Oz opened an eye, seeing her smiling down at him, like she was queen of the world.

“What a good slut.” She said.

With that, she slammed her hips down, taking his length in. Oz threw his head back, even with a condom, the feeling was almost too much. Her pace was fast as she rode him, moving her body so he could enter her at the best angel. This was all about her pleasure, and he absolutely loved it.

“Hmmm~ You're such a good little slut.” Vera sighed.

He watched her move, utterly entranced by her. The fluid motion of her thighs, the way her exposed breast bounced, how her snakes twined around her neck and shoulders, he couldn't get enough. Oz wanted to feel her body, kiss her, but he could not. He hadn't been given permission.

“Do not cum until I give you permission.” Vera said, her voice husky but still held together remarkably wall considering how close she was getting. “Even after I cum, you are to control yourself until I give the command.”  
“Y- Yes, Miss Oberlin!” Oz cried, gritting his teeth.

With that, Vera came. This was unlike the earlier orgasm. The gorgon's back arched as she pressed her hands against his middle, fingernails gently digging into his abdomen. It took Oz everything he had not to blow his load as her thighs tightened around him and her moan filled his ears. Somehow he managed to hold it in, even started to pound against him once more.

“You are a good slut.” Vera said in a breathy voice. “You know your place. You know to obey me.”

Oz couldn't reply. Even a nod was too much. His body was aching, the need filling every inch of him, and it was getting harder and harder for his arms to support him. His shoulders were screaming in pain, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

“Oz?” Vera said.

“Y- Yes Miss Oberlin?” Every syllable was a struggle.

Vera leaned over him, her lips locking against his. Oz kissed her back, mind hazy even as she slid her tongue in. The gorgon came again, moaning into his mouth as her body shuttered against him, her arms wrapped around his slender body. Her thighs continued to pound against him, getting every last drop of pleasure she could.

Vera broke the kiss, and moved her lips to his ear. “Come for me.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Oz climaxed, finally releasing the built up pressure, the relief leaving him light headed. Were those stars? It took Oz a moment to realize he was flat on his back against the soft sheets, Vera's arms were no longer around him.

At least for the moment. She was pulling him against her, his face above her breasts, his temple level with her mouth. Groggily he realized she had probably been disposing of the condom while he was riding out his afterglow. Oz snuggled against Vera, closing his eyes. It was such a good feeling, being held by her, so safe and comfortable. During his whole existence, Oz had never felt so safe, even with her snakes nuzzling against him.

“Oz?”

The room was quiet, peaceful. Oz snuggled closer to Vera, not bothered by the sweat on her skin. He loved her scent, especially after the made love. The pressure of her fingertips on him increased, but he didn't feel the sting of her fingernails against him.

“Are you aware you are one of the most valuable things in my life?”

He had been with her long enough to know what she meant, the true weight and meaning of her words settled on him. It could be a little scary with her, but not for the reasons he used to be wary of the great Vera Oberlin. She trusted him and saw so much in him, he couldn't bare to let her down.

“I love you.” He said.

The two laid in bed, silent but not asleep, until the alarm for the over went off. Oz got to his feet, putting himself back in his pants.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Oz said. “Do you want me to bring it to you in bed?”

Vera shook her head. “I'll eat at the table, but first I want to take a shower. Would you like to join me?”

The quiche should probably cool for five to ten minutes. Enough time to rinse off and help Vera wash her back. He gave Vera a mouth-less smile.

“I would love to.”


End file.
